Summer Jobs
by Wolfstar-Telescope
Summary: Remus takes up a job at a small cafe, of course James, Sirius, and Peter see this as a wonderful opportunity to drive him insane.  Slight R/S Wolfstar Sirius/Remus Oneshot


Remus sighed as he retrieved the tip from the table he had just waited on. Apparently they had thought he was unsatisfactory, because the tip was practically nothing. Either that or they were just penny pinching, which was most likely the case. He shoved the very little amount he had received in the pocket of his apron and continued on with his job. This was one of the many summer jobs he had taken up, he had to find _some_ way to pay for his school supplies; he couldn't possibly ask his parents to pay after all they already did for him.

He heard the faint tinkle of the bell on the door, the one that meant a customer was entering or leaving. The young werewolf lifted his head with a soft smile, and picked up a few menus.

"Hello, welcome to The Book Café, my name is Remus and I will be your server. Please follow me to your table." He rambled off with his usual cheery tone, the one that was mandatory in this job. He heard snickers, and suddenly he realized just who he was going to be serving. The familiar faces were unmistakably one Sirius Black, one James Potter, and one much smaller Peter Pettigrew. Remus stiffened, and looked at them incredulously.

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammered with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Lupin! Is that any way to talk to customers?" His manager hollered from the back, he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Alright alright, this way. " He gestured for them to follow him, they were already a nuisance and they hadn't even been seated yet.

"Excuse me," Sirius obnoxiously stared at his name tag as if he didn't already know Remus' name, giggling to himself. "Remoose Lupine? Would you mind sitting us near the toilets? Dear Peter here has a bit of a flatulence problem today."

"Sirius! That's not true at all!" Peter squeaked and hit Sirius' arm, who was in a fit of laughter. Remus frowned and reluctantly walked them over to a booth nearest to the bathroom.

"Better now?" He didn't wait for a response, as they were taking their seats. He slid the menus onto the table and tried desperately to ignore James pretending to be very displeased with the service. "Now, as for beverages, what would you like today? We have coffee, hot chocolate, tea, water, iced tea, lemonade, and various pop flavors."

"Just put lemonade in your mouth, I'll just drink from there." Sirius winked at him, chuckling to himself once more. Remus tried to shake his now evident blush, which was spreading across his face like poison ivy. He scribbled down water for Sirius and turned to the others. Peter ordered himself a hot chocolate, and James had told him to 'get whatever his little furry heart desired to get him'.

Remus turned around, and was about to walk away when Sirius leaned over and pinched his buttocks.

"Bring me some ice too, so I can cool down."

He gasped and straightened his apron, quickly scurrying to the kitchen to bring their drinks. Once he had returned, he carefully placed the drinks on the table, making sure to spill absolutely nothing. His hands trembled with anticipation for one of his friends to purposely knock the glass over.

"Are you ready to order your meals now?" He asked bitterly, glaring specifically at a certain Black trying to play innocent. James blew his straw wrapper off of the straw into Remus' face, and burst out laughing.

"Good show Moony, good show!" He clapped Sirius' back and pointed at the werewolf's flustered face.

"Guys, maybe we should lay off Remus, he's just trying to do his job." Peter mumbled, he usually didn't like to tell James or Sirius what to do. Remus looked at him with eyes filled with gratitude; the other nodded and returned with a smile.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep picking on Moony here~." Sirius said, poking Remus' sides. After they had ordered their chicken finger kids meals, he went back to the kitchens to place the order. Delilah, another waitress slung her arm around his shoulder and pointed to his rabble rousing table.

"Who're they? Your mates?" She asked, stealing a chip from one of the plates that he had to bring to them.

"You could say that, right now I want to kill them though." He muttered, balancing the four plates on his arms. It seemed that that was explanation enough for her. Delilah nodded and took her notebook with her as she turned to leave. She looked as though she were about to ask if he was alright holding everything, but she shook her head and walked away.

Remus staggered, keeping the upper part of his body steady, the plates were very heavy, hot, and slippery. Within seconds, he found himself slipping on what looked like a pen and on the ground. He had chicken in his hair and chips down his shirt and squished under his body. He groaned and looked around at the shocked faces. James guiltily looked at the pen, then back at his friend who was on the ground. Sirius got up, quickly making his way over to him and helping him up. He dusted the crumbs off his face and took a chip from Remus' shirt, popping it in his mouth.

"It still tastes fine… you alright there, Rem?"

Remus shook his head yes, staying silent. Why was his heart beating so hard? Was it because of dropping the food? Or maybe because he had hit his head when he had fallen, it obviously couldn't be… no. It wasn't. He shook himself out of his deep thought and started chuckling. The chuckle turned into a laugh, which turned into a cacophony of voices all laughing along with him. Peter was looking rather down that his food had been ruined, but neither James nor Sirius minded.

At the end of the day, his manager had been a bit upset with him, but not enough to fire him. His friends had left him a more than generous tip, and had even stayed with him until the end of the day to close up. James had taken Peter home on the broom, since he was far too tired to take his own broom home. Sirius had said that he'd drive his motorbike back to James' house once he was done at the café. Done what, he wasn't sure. Remus didn't know why, but he quite liked the idea of being alone with the rebellious pureblood on a starry summer night such as that one.

"Thanks for helping me up after that nasty fall. I'm almost ninety percent sure that James was the culprit behind the pen." The black haired animagus ruffled his hair and looked down at him.

"No problem, what're friends for?" Sirius replied with a lopsided grin. Remus leant him a slight smile, before taking his hand and leaning closer into him.

"Friends are for almost getting their other friends fired, that's what friends are for."


End file.
